ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fafnir
Solo I went as Lv99 THF/DNC and only had to heal myself 7-8x. Fafnir's Horrible Roar is annoying but I never got below 800 HP (Tarutaru race). Drop rate on everything is about the same (poopy), but you no longer have to wait for him to respawn. Tpolomn - 4/6/2014 Someone is insisting that a Ridill can be stolen from Fafnir - i seriously doubt that, and added the verification tag on that piece of information. Unless someone can confirm this information it should be deleted again after a short time for possible confirms.--Gisselle 08:26, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :*Someone once again re-entered Ridill as a stolen item from Fafnir without a verification tag. Deleted it and added Unknown as to whats stolen.FFXI-Revenant 08:45, 10 May 2008 (UTC) It's probably not true, but i've always heard stories about it since I became 75thf. So some part of it must be true. I might go and try it out and test it when i get a chance. --Azaron 08:45, 10 May 2008 (UTC). Witnessed. A while back while camping this nm, I do recall a thief who ahd successfully stolen a Ridill. It was not a trick out, as the chat log line was written in the normal steal actions, yellow text of item and all. Shortly after this, the same thief had also CFH. This occured on the Cerberus Server, and the linkshell was YourFantasy. The name of the thief escapes me, but it was something like Fantasia, or Fantasy, something along those lines. --Jondra 08:55, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Strange We have 3 users insisting on the steal of a Ridill, and for all its the first contribution. Give it some time for a confirmation of other servers / sources please. --Gisselle 09:14, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Dragon Talon / Dragon Blood : Correcting the drop rates Has anyone ever seen Faf not drop Dragon Talon? It seems pretty clear to me that it's 100% drop and discrepency on the wiki is to do with people not filling in all the drops when they make drop rate submition. Also, is it possible that Nidhogg doesn't drop it at all? At the moment it's listed at 1/60 which also might be a mistake/confusion mixed up with Fafnir. --Byte.xi 17:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Did some searching online and I cannot find a single instance where Fafnir didn't drop Dragon Talon (122/129) or where Fafnir did drop Dragon Blood (1/129). I also can't find any examples of Nidhogg dropping Dragon Talon (1/60) either. --Byte.xi 10:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Note Anyone here to add outrageous claims and edit war with establish users will be banned on sight. You're here to contribute, not add disruption. -- 18:51, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the timely intervention Charitwo. :-) --Gisselle 21:04, 10 May 2008 (UTC) I wanted to point somthing out but on Nidhog and fafnir page the ways of spawn for both are completly diffrent, "Timed spawn share the same spawn every 3-4 days" Thats on this page and on the other page it says "Lotto spawn from ... every 3-4 days" Im confused. Spawn Conditions: Trade Item As of the 09/05/2011 version update, players may spawn Fafnir using a newly-added item named "Jug of Honey Wine". Once the version update is complete, we'll try to get more information on this item. --Almont 23:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials * 'DUO-' Easy Duo @ 99, Rudra's Thf(me) + whm/rdm. just chip away on HP and stack TH and hope you get your Rid or HQ PI. Fight took about 20 mins or so, Good Luck. Gevon-Asura *Very easy trio at 90 by RDM/SCH, NIN/WAR, PLD/NIN. * Trio'd as 90 by Akirane WHM/RDM, Shakalaka DNC/NIN and me (Eblan) THF/NIN. Fight was very easy. Fafnir kept terrorizing the dancer and me, but we kinda kept bouncing hate so we took turns tanking while the other one was terror'd. WHM kept rebuffing haste, regen, pro and shell since buffs kept being dispelled. Fight was very easy and went smoothly. Took around 15 mins. No Ridill with Treasure Hunter lvl 9 lol. Droprate on Ridil after update My friend finally got his Ridill but at the cost of millions of gil going 1/19. Either that was terrible luck or drop is a lot lower the main page. --NightScope2142 04:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I am currently 0/28 after the update, pretty sure it has been lowered by a lot.